


What Happened the Fourth Time

by SluttyPamian



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet at times, Experimental Style, Gen, Heavy Emotions, So don't worry, also the rape is not graphic, sex but no actual descriptions of peen, the most graphic part about it is some tongue action, the rest of it is implied and glossed over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyPamian/pseuds/SluttyPamian
Summary: The first time it was passion, the second time it was grief, and the third time they were together they both knew what would happen next.





	What Happened the Fourth Time

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I was taking a break from The Evil Within to write some Borderlands fanfic, and I ended up hyperfixating on OFF again so uh,,,,,, Have this.
> 
> Anyway, more experimental stuff with not a single spoken word. I got hella creative with this I think? I was just,,,,, doing stuff man, idk.

_ The first time you had sex was after The Batter had nearly died. _

 

_ You could've sworn The Batter was ready to take on Dedan. You had been grinding for hours, taking out every wayward spectre that crossed your path. It got to the point where it wasn't even worth it to fight something so weak, and you had amassed more healing items and credits than you knew what to do with. The Batter and his Add-On even had the best equipment Zacharie was selling. You thought Dedan wouldn't stand a chance. _

 

_ You were wrong. _

 

_ Getting to Dedan’s office had been enough of a challenge, the hallways were filled with errant spectres and you and The Batter were wandering around in circles. Eventually, you found The Judge and he gave you a hint, but even with The Judge’s advice it took you an hour to find Dedan's office. The Batter didn't complain of any exhaustion if he was tired, and confidently marched into Dedan's office ahead of you. Dedan was huge, towering over The Batter by several feet and covered in muscle with sharp claws. The Batter’s face was a mask of calm determination as he trusted you to give him instructions. _

 

_ But it wasn't enough. _

 

_ You were scared and faltered, instructing The Batter to fight on auto. Without guidance, The Batter was hindered and relying solely on a deeply embedded instinct to purify. His Add-On fell first, and you werr shocked out of your cowardice and regained control of The Batter. You instructed The Batter to flee, but he wouldn't. Even as Dedan delivered heavy blow after blow with claws the size of The Batter's torso, he refused to give up. When he fell to his knees, cut to his last hit point, you put yourself between the two men and begged Dedan to let them flee. Dedan’s answering laugh boomed throughout the room and made you flinch, but the giant man showed no mercy and knocked you sprawling to the ground next to The Batter. _

 

_ For the first time you could remember, you saw something akin to fear flash across The Batter's face. He pulled himself to his feet, his one hit point flashing with warning sirens in your head, and tightened his grip on his bat. He snarled at Dedan that he wouldn't let him hurt you, and Dedan readied another attack. He screeched as he rushed The Batter with claws at the ready and it was nothing short of a miracle that The Batter was able to dodge. You begged him again to flee and tried pitifully to pull yourself to your feet so you could run with him. The Batter looked at you and you could see him fighting with himself behind his normally stoic mask. He needed to purify the zone, and that meant defeating Dedan. He needed to listen to you, as you were The Player.  _

 

_ You told him you were scared. _

 

_ The two of you fled. _

 

* * *

 

You remembered The Batter's face when you told him you were scared. You remembered that he looked pained. You remembered that he held tightly to your hand as you ran. You remembered when you retreated to Zone 0 to rest how concerned he seemed for you.

 

You remembered what happened after that, and you wondered what would happen if you told him you were scared now?

 

* * *

 

_ First came yelling. _

 

_ You at him, him at you. _

 

_ You told him how stupid he was for not listening when you told him to flee. He told you how stupid it was that you gave up on guiding him for most of the fight. As your tempers rose, you found yourself starting to tear up, and before you realized what you were doing had wrapped your arms around The Batter and kissed him. _

 

_ You pushed away from him the moment you realized what you did and the two of you stared at each other. It was then you realized he had four eyes, something you never noticed before. All the time you’d known him you thought the black streaks on his cheekbones were just part of his baseball getup, you hadn't realized that was a permanent part of his face and hid a second set of eyes. All four eyes were fixed on you, wide in... Confusion? Embarrassment? Eventually he could blink again and did so, each set blinking at a different rate. It was fascinating to watch, and you did so a little too eagerly. He noticed your staring and pulled his cap over his face while turning away. There was no hiding his embarrassment now, and when he finally dared to look back at you, he had a strange look in his eyes. _

 

_ When he asked to kiss you, you thought you misheard him. Certainly he couldn't care about such things when he had a task as important as purifying ahead of him? When you didn't respond and instead chose to move your lips uselessly, he took a small step towards you and began to reach for your face. His fingers stopped halfway, and he repeated his question with what almost sounded like desperation, like he needed to kiss you or his whole world would crumble to dust before him. You still couldn't make your voice cooperate and sneak passed your trembling lips and instead leaned into The Batter's touch. His skin wasn't as warm as your own, neither was it cold. In a strange way it felt like skin that would belong to someone who was only half alive and missing the thing inside them that made them warm. As you looked into The Batter's eyes, you realized that may be the case. _

 

* * *

 

A rough tongue danced across your face and left a fire in its’ wake. You shuddered and bit down on your lips as tears threatened to spill from your eyes. What could you do? There was no one here to protect you. The broken and bloodied body of The Judge laid mere feet away, and the trusty bat that had been held in your defense all this time was snapped uselessly on the ground. You cried out for The Batter, knowing he wouldn't be able to save you.

 

* * *

 

_ You didn't stop at a kiss. _

 

_ When your lips parted, you saw how flushed The Batter's face was and all four of his eyes were open again and watching you intently. You held his hand pressed against your cheek and found yourself leaning forward for another kiss. He gladly granted your silent wish, carefully holding your body close to his like you were fragile and could crumble to dust at any moment. It was there, kissing him, you finally understood what it meant to drown in a kiss. They weren't frantic and heavy, or some lewd exchange of tongue and clicking teeth. Each time The Batter pressed his lips against yours it was with a silent reverence that would slowly bloom in your chest, and when he pulled away you would slowly come up for air before repeating the process. It was like there was nothing else but the two of you, the rest of the world melted away. _

 

_ Eventually, the two of you stopped your kissing and you gazed into The Batter’s eyes. He stroked your cheek with his thumb and blinked slowly. His lips moved in a silent question he couldn’t quite seem to say aloud and you nodded. You don’t know what you were giving permission for, maybe everything? The Batter even seemed confused, like he didn’t know what he was asking for either. He kissed your cheek and moved slowly down your neck. Each kiss was impossibly light and betrayed a hesitation that seemed to say he didn’t believe he could really do this. _

 

_ You wrapped your arms around him and buried your face in the crook of his neck. He smelled like smoke and dry grass, and plastic. It shouldn’t have been as comforting as it was, with the way they conflicted, but like everything else in the world it was oddly satisfying. The Batter’s hands were slowly moving down your body, feeling how you curved and gently pressing against you. You were both quiet, though your heart throbbed in your chest. The Batter moved his hands like he knew how to pleasure someone, yet was afraid he wasn’t worthy to touch you. He slipped his fingers under the hem of your shirt and you saw the internal debate swirling behind his eyes. You gently laced your fingers with his and quietly asked him how long it had been since he had held another person like this. _

 

_ The tremble of his lip told you it had been too long. _

 

* * *

 

 

The tongue tasted like burnt sugar and nearly choked you as it claimed your mouth. There was no escaping from the hulking creature that held you in place against the wall and dominated you. Sharp claws pressed into you and threatened to slice you if you so much as breathed. Soulless eyes stared at you, void of any sort of emotion. The tongue withdrew and left a sticky residue on your lips that you tried to spit away.

 

This shouldn’t be happening.

 

* * *

 

_ The second time you had sex was after the deaths of Japhet and Valerie. _

 

_ You had returned to Zone 2 after it had been purified searching for The Judge. You found him on top of the library where he was endlessly crying out in mourning for his brother. This was the first time you had returned to a purified zone, and for the first time since you met The Batter you began to doubt what the two of you were doing was the right thing. Everything felt dead and hollow, it lacked life and distorted wails filled the air. You felt like the world was pressing in around you, and shortly after arriving you were overwhelmed and sank to the floor. _

 

_ The Batter helped you back to Zone 0 so you could recover from what happened in Zone 2. You knew he didn’t want to wait around and tried to leave as soon as you could, but The Batter insisted that you stay until you had recovered fully. He sat down next to you and pulled you onto his lap to cradle you. It seemed natural to kiss him then, and he eagerly returned the kiss. It transitioned into sex seamlessly and you weren’t afraid to show The Batter how needy you were. You were more vocal this time than when you last had sex, mewling and panting in his ear. _

 

* * *

 

The claws that danced across your flesh sent shivers through you that made you sick. They tore through your clothing easily and you could feel them leave shallow cuts in their wake. The creature looked into your eyes and made a noise that almost sounded like a reassuring hum and licked you again. Its’ tongue still burned and made you turn away. This creature could’ve easily torn you to shreds but instead it nuzzled against you like a lover.

 

It wasn’t your lover.

 

Not anymore.

 

* * *

 

_ You felt like a pillow princess in The Batter’s arms. Every touch was gentle, precise, exactly what you wanted. He gave you more than anyone else had ever given you before, paid attention to you like no one else had before. You soon found everything else melting away, lost to the sensation of him. He filled you completely and held tight to you as you rocked on his lap. The closer you both got to your climax, the tighter you held each other. The two of you came within minutes of each other and sat panting in each others arms. When you both calmed down, The Batter pressed his lips to you in a final kiss and murmured that everything would be okay. _

 

_ And you believed him. _

 

* * *

 

You screamed.

 

You cursed.

 

You cried.

 

The creature holding you hostage didn’t relent.

 

* * *

 

_ The third time you had sex it was the last. _

 

_ After the death of Enoch and the purification of Zone 3, you knew something was wrong. Small things, seeming anomalus had been piling up and turned into a crescendo that threatened to deafen you. Even The Batter seemed to know something was wrong and suggested you return to Zone 0 to recover before continuing. The tension in the air was abnormally heavy and dread permeated both of you. _

 

_ The third time you had sex it was to forget. _

 

_ The Batter was vocal this time. Panting in your ear, murmuring your name, whining. He told you that he wanted you, that he needed you with him until the end. You told him that you’d stand by him no matter what. His lips met yours frantically and you thought you were going to suffocate from how needy he was. You wrapped your legs around him so tight you thought he wouldn’t be able to move. _

 

_ The third time you had sex it was the end. _

 

_ When you both came, it did nothing to dispel the impending sense of doom that was just around the corner. You realized that you were crying, and that he was as well. He took your hands in his and you were scared when you noticed how his entire body trembled. He asked if things were going to be okay. _

 

_ You told him what you both wanted to hear. _

 

* * *

 

When the creature was done with you, you sat on your knees covered in fluids. It still nuzzled against you and tried to lift you to your feet. Even after siding with The Judge over him, he still couldn’t bring himself to harm you. You almost wished he had, at least then you could’ve pretended that The Batter was truly gone and not the distorted monstrosity that was slowly tucking itself back into its pants. Mechanically, you struggled to your feet while holding up the remaining tatters of your own pants. The creature...

 

No, The Batter...

 

The Batter walked over the corpse of The Judge without a second glance and walked over to the large switch in the room. You followed him, as if you were now the puppet and he the puppeteer. You reached the switch at the same time and together put a hand on it. The two of you made eye contact for what would be the final time and in that moment, everything that had happened to the two of you up until then came flooding back.

 

You realized that there was nothing left in the world, and soon even you would cease to exist. You realized The Batter knew this too. You shifted your hand slightly so your fingers covered The Batter’s large claw and nodded to him.

 

...

 

...

 

**The switch is now OFF.**


End file.
